Reed Sontara
Reed Sontara (リード ソンタラ Riido Sontara'):' is the 7th ranked Level 5 Esper in Academy City. He is a junior in high school. As the 7th rank others often make fun of him since he is the lowest-ranked of the seven that his common insult he is given is the "Top Reject". Despite being the 7th and last level 5, he is considered to be the rival of the 1st rank due to their many encounters. After choosing the name of his esper power "Velocity", he felt that name didnt suit his alias at all and chose the alias "Turbo". He is well known for his destructive behavior that he constantly gets scolded by both Anti-Skill and Judgment alike. He is commonly referred to as the "Screw-Up" for all the defeats he has under his belts, though according to official record he was not actually trying. He is the main character of A Certain Scientific Turbo. Appearance Reed is a lean young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone and has a muscular and well toned body. He has messy brown hair that's partly tied into a short ponytail. He has layered dark brown eyes. Often times he wears a golden arm band on his left arm. He is seen wearing sunglasses in his hair and a red unzipped vest over a no-sleeve black shirt. His pants are baggy, green and have two long straps going down to his knees and his shoes are also red with black socks. In later seasons he is seen with a sleeved shirt. He often switches his outfit to much similar style that consists of a blue unzipped vest over a long sleeves white shirt that has a red sleeveless jacket worn over the vest. His pants and shoes always remains the same Personality Reed mainly behaves in a laid-back manner, and typically has a relaxed and almost bored attitude, not prone to getting too worked up about anything or by anyone if it doesn't interest him. He is also naturally a lazy person and prefers to do as little work as possible. He is habitually tardy, showing up when it suits him. He is relatively uncaring about things in general, and often does things he knows aren't allowed or he is advised not to do. He also is rather blunt, not seen to beat-around-the-bush at any time, speaking his mind. He has somewhat of a playful mind along with his slacker personality, often likes to goof around whenever he gets the chance. His goofy personality is like that of a child's, in which he participates in childish antics with children and will even get into a heated argument with them of childish things. Whenever he gets scolded or punished for his actions he will respond by sticking his tongue out and pulling down his eye lid to publicly mock them. Though Reed wants others to believe this is how he always acts, he only does so for matters that aren't of particular importance. Whenever something peaks his interest, he becomes carefree, cheerful and reckless, often acting in a spontaneous and unpredictable way. He shows off a strong, confident attitude as he is usually always seen smiling or grinning even while fighting. He develops a straightforward mind in his point of interest, and often dives into problems headfirst. His solution to problems often involve violence. He dislikes the idea of being restricted by rules and duties and will do what he wants, this gets him into various trouble one way or another whether he intended to or not. Due to his reckless nature and the need to take action into his own hands, his fights usually ends with widespread destruction, a problem that constantly gets on the higher ups of Academy City's nerves. This made him acquired the reputation of a very dangerous person because of his recklessness and even insanity. However, unlike other espers who have a reputation as a psycho such as Toby Taiyō, for unjust violence against civilians or authorities, Reed gained his reputation for helping his friends and innocent people in the face of power, usually passing over beyond the bounds of reasoning. He is much more polite then he gives off and can be friendly and compassionate to others. Although he denies it, he shows to respect the well being of other people and is thoughtful to their concerns and tries his best to solve it in order to be of help to them. He shows to respect and care for the citizens of the city as every fight he takes part of, he takes precautions to prevent his conflict from spreading to the civilians. He can be extraordinarily selfless, willing to recklessly put his own health and safety at risk to avenge or protect those he cares about, even if it means risking death or causing a permanent injury to himself. After causing various property damages to the city, whether it was by his own doing or his enemies, the blame is always put on him regardless and gets scolded by almost every higher ups in the city. He can not bare to see crying children when he is around and will personally aid the child in whatever reason they are crying for or find some way around their crying in order to bring laughter and smile to the child's face, in which case he too feels accomplished. He takes responsibility into his own hands rather then the hands of judgment or Anti-Skill. He will do what should be done as it allows him to get to the root of the problem, and allows him to figure out the most simple way of solving it, he is also willing to do what needs to be done wither Judgment or Anti-Skill agrees to it or not and will take it upon himself to settle that reason until the matter is solved to his liking. Despite his increasingly growing reputation and prowess as a level 5 esper, Reed has shown no signs of arrogance, and is rather modest about his abilities. He has shown signs of brilliant intellect, high tactical and innovative skills. He can easily adapt to hindering situations and his ability to make flawless plans in a snap during the battle and learns to adapts quickly to the situations. He analyzes a situation with great ease and accuracy. In spite of his young age, his way of thinking, knowledge, and pragmatism give him the attitude of a heavily experienced warrior. He is initially very confident about his own abilities, and believes he has what it takes to solve every problem he comes across but isn't afraid to admit defeat and request backup. With his way of thinking and combat abilities, Reed has a wide verity of skills and prowess, able to make a move on an opponent and instantly changes plans should things go wrong on a dime and react accordingly making him a genius when it comes to fighting living up to his reputation as a well respected Level 5. Reed is very perceptive and intuitive, quickly realizing the situation for what it is While he is childish and reckless, Reed gets quite serious when the situation asks for it, as is when anyone is in serious danger. He also shows significant leadership skills, which at other times he usually lacks. An example of his leadership is usually present at the most serious and direst times. His companions also listen to his orders without question when he is serious, all respecting his position. Relationships Friends * Kai Sukihiro: Level 5's * Others * Background Abilities Velocity Reed's ability is known as Velocity (ブロシティ Buroshiti')', with the technical classification as Sonic Propulsion (ソニク プロプルシオン Soniku Puropurushion')', an ability that works on his physical body. Reed's ability allows him to release a sonic burst from any part of his body which propels himself in the opposite direction increasing his speed extraordinarily, creating sonic booms that can cause severe damage on objects surface. He is able to control the shock waves he releases in different sizes and its power relates to size of the burst. Depending on the strength of the burst, the force of it is able to make Reed attain high speeds. His top speed is known to completely shatter the sound barrier. By holding back he is able to release minor bursts to achieve enough propulsion to push himself forward without causing damage to the objects surface though doing so shortens his speed, however when using his true power Reed is able to release a burst capable of causing mass destruction to the area and achieve velocity beyond the sound barrier. Along with the increased speed, Reed gains increased strength due to the added momentum of his speed allowing him to devastate his targets with his attacks combined with the sonic burst of whatever his limbs hit is capable of destroying an entire building in one hit. He is also able to release the sonic burst to anything he comes into contact with pushing it away, making anything he punches or throws through the use of sonic bursts achieves the same velocity as a bullet in just one burst. He is also able to release the sonic burst from all directions around him in the form of a shock wave, forcefully pushing everything around him away, doing so however keeps him remaining in the center of the shockwave until its over due to the force of the burst forcefully pushing him back in all directions, leaving him restrained. Reed is capable of releasing his sonic bursts without his body functioning properly or at all, forcing his body to react without him actually trying to. Making him able to fight at full strength even if he becomes subdued. Reed makes exceptional use of this ability, and adapts to the situation accordingly. After leaping into the air, Reed is able to actually propel off the air itself by repeatedly releasing sonic bursts, allowing him to stay in the air for much longer than usual. He can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set himself up for swift, aerial attacks. This is proven useful to anyone who grabs hold of him from behind, using it to performing a suplex-styled move by propeling himself into the ground or wall. Weaknesses and compensations While the ability itself affords several advantages both in and out of battle for him, it has a few major weaknesses, since its effect depends heavily on the Reed boosting his movements, restraining or pinning down any major parts of his body can significantly disrupt the sonic propulsion, however due to the sonic burst his body releases, if the restrainment is not endurable enough it can be easily blasted away or broken through. this can be overcome to some degree however through constant sonic bursts to forcefully push body away from the object or person restraining him until it eventually gives out. Other Abilities Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Science Side Characters Category:Espers Category:Level 5 Espers Category:Academy City Students